Til Death Do Us Part
by Greenieiswicked
Summary: A difficult choice must be made early on, but events happen that put Elphaba in a very difficult situation, both mentally and physically. Gelphie. Book/Musical combo.
1. Captured

**This is my first story I've written.**

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Credit goes to the owners of Wicked.**

* * *

'COME ON!! MOVE IT!!' The Gale Force was growing stronger than she. Already outnumbered, they gained on her. _Faster, faster. I can do it. Just__...__keep going. _She glanced behind herself to see about 15 Gale Forcers armed with guns, and long knifes gaining even more on her. She could only go so fast, but she was holding up. "WE ALMOST GOT HER! KEEP GOING! GO GO GO!' She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Almost got her? Ha. She spit in the faces of Gale Force, and the Wizard. She thrusted out all her energy and bolted around the corner of a large building. All the streetlamps had blown out except one lone one in the distance. She looked one last time behind herself and the Gale Force was gone. Puzzled she kept going, but all of a sudden there was a crash, a shriek, and everything went black.

X

'Hello!? Is anybody here? HELP!' Screamed a distressed blonde. 'I do NOT appreciate this treatment!' She huffed and plopped down on the small bed in the corner of the room. 'Glinda Upland will _not _stand for this.'

The Gale Force had broken into her palace quarters, and taken her in the dead of the night. Looking out the window, the moon was high in the sky, nowhere near dawn. All she remembers is being woken up violently, torn from her bed, told to dress warmly, and thrust over a soldier's shoulder. Now, she guessed she was in some kind of holding cell. What were they going to do with her? All she hoped was that they did not find Elphaba at any cost. Being confined to this small, cold, damp room she couldn't do much. Placing her face into her hands, the door was thrown open. Glinda looked up immediately.

'You bastards! Get off of me, NOW!'

'Oh god.' Glinda whispered to herself. She knew that voice anywhere.

'Shut up! Get in there!'

An enraged green girl was thrown into the room. Following that the door slammed closed and was locked from the outside. Elphaba banged on the door, no give. She turned around and saw her best friend Glinda, standing there staring at her with a tear in her eye.

'Elphaba..' Her worst fear had been confirmed. They had found her. She ran to her, and embraced in a long tight hug.

Elphaba loathed hugs, but let Glinda continue. After moments passed she peeled herself from her friend.

'How did they find you?' she asked quickly.

'I was out and about. I only go out at night, and when I do I am completely hidden. I'm not sure how exactly. But it happened.' Elphaba returned.

Glinda returned to her place on the bed, and motioned for Elphaba to sit. Elphaba denied it. 'Elphie, come here. There is no use trying to escape. The door is impossible to get out of. The single window is too high for both our reaches and there is no other way out.'

'I'm not just going to stop trying.' she said rather loudly.

'It's only going to waste energy we may or may not need. We don't know what is going to become of us.' Glinda argued.

'I'm not going to argue with you right now Glinda.'

Glinda sighed loudly and layed on her stomach face down on the bed. After a moment she felt a touch on her back. 'I hate fighting with you, you know that.' Elphaba was sitting next to Glinda tracing circles on her back.

'I don't like it one bit either. Hell. We act like a married couple sometimes.' She said rolling over to her back.

'We could be.' Elphaba said very quickly. Elphaba had fallen for Glinda awhile back, but has been too scared to every say anything. She'd hinted at it a few times, but nothing too drastic. She had a feeling today, in this very room her love for Glinda would be revealed. The thing is, she didn't know if Glinda liked let alone loved her back. She didn't know if it was worth it risking their friendship. There was a chance Glinda would feel the same about her. But then there was the chance that she wouldn't and would be completely wierded out and not want to talk to her anymore. It was a chance she was going to have to take.

'What's that? Sorry, didn't catch it.' Glinda said.

'Nothing..' she said turning her gaze to the wall.

'Elphaba?'

'Yes?'

'You can tell me anything, whatever it is.'

Secretly Glinda loved Elphaba, simple as that. She'd never dare say anything to her though. She was way too scared. She loved the way Elphaba was so strong, and her outlook on everything. Just her. She loved everything about her. Glinda doubted she felt the same, so she was kept to secrecy. Little did she know Elphaba was going through the same thing she was.

A worried look came upon the blonde's face. '...Elphaba?' she said with sincerity in her voice.

'It's nothing. Don't worry about it.' Elphaba snapped.

'Forgive me..' She sighed and layed back down on her side staring at the wall. Not even looking up at Elphaba.

Immediately Elphaba felt guilty about snapping. But she couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault, well it was, but it wasn't. She was so confused and had no idea what to do. _Shit. _Elphaba thought. She was going to just take the plunge now, and hope for the best. Why keep this anticipation going? She layed herself next to Glinda, no response at all. Not a single word. Elphaba decided to keep going. She reached for a pale hand and enclosed it in her own green one.

Glinda rolled onto her back and looked into Elphaba's eyes. She tried to read her expression; it was a confused yet determined expression. One of which she couldn't read with much ease.

'I'm sorry, Glinda.' Elphaba said stroking Glinda's hand gently.

Glinda's stomach turned inside out and back again. She didn't know what to do about all this. What action to take. She wanted Elphaba, she wanted her badly. To call her own. But, is it what she _really _wanted? She was beginning to doubt herself, second guessing wasn't good.

Glinda forced a smile on her face and just tried to think things through. But, she didn't have much time. Time is basically a bitch to her. To everyone with a human body, really.

Elphaba was literally shaking in anticipation; she had no clue what was to come. She quit trying to foresee it, it wasn't happening.

She swallowed hard and said, 'Glinda...I..'


	2. A Perfect Feeling

**Alright, it has been WAY too long since I have last updated and I am very sorry about that. **

**Life came at full force and I was busy non-stop. This chapter is a bit short but it's better than nothing, right? Reviews make me happy! :)**

* * *

Every time Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes, she saw strength and power. Not often did she see a soft side to the green girl. Once in a blue moon she did. Though, she knew very well a soft side existed, she had yet to see Elphaba completely open up to her and show what she was feeling. Elphaba was very good at hiding what she was feeling. She was too good at it. When Glinda saw the fear and sincerity in her eyes this time, she didn't know what to do. She was completely baffled, and couldn't react to it in the correct way because she had never delt with it before.

'What is it Elphaba?' She asked.

After a pause Elphaba swallowed hard and then just went for it. She looked deep into Glinda's blue eyes and spoke slowly.

'Glinda, I love you.' She gripped her forehead needing a moment to regain herself.

Glinda was shocked. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. 'Elphaba..'

'No. Wait. I have to get this out.' She mumbled barley loud enough to hear. She took a deep breath and continued. 'I love you. I have been thinking about it for quite some time, and I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. And, I completely understand if you think it's weird and you don't want to talk to me anymore. I also understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm not expecting you to in the slightest.' Her eyes closed and a single tear dripped down her face, burning her flesh with every move it made.

'I….I don't know what to say..' Glinda stood up and moved across the room facing the wall. She couldn't belive it. All this time, that's how she felt. But she felt the same way! What the hell was she doing on the opposite side of the room? Why didn't she say anything?

Elphaba had lost it. She flopped face first onto the pillow, sobbing. Elphaba Thropp _sobbing._

Glinda turned around and saw what a mess she was and immidiatley ran to her side. She sat right next to her and placed a hand on her back. She leaned in, and whispered into a green ear, 'Elphaba, I love you too.'

Elphaba rose her head and wiped her eyes, 'What did you just say?'

'I said, I love you too.' A sweet smile ran across her face. 'I have for awhile too, I just havn't the courage you do. I greatly admire that.'

'Wait…WHAT?!' She sat up quickly. She couldn't believe her ears! This is the greatest reward a person could ask for. Getting what you want, when you actually have a burning desire for it. She desired for Glinda.

'Elphaba. I feel the exact same way for you. But honestly, I feared for the same thing you feared for.' Then Glinda embraced Elphaba, for quite some time. Elphaba actually hugged her back, and that was something she never did.

Minutes later, they were laying next to each other. Elphaba was holding Glinda and huge smiles were on both their faces. It was like a dream come true, everything was falling into 

place despite their current postion. In captivity. But whatever was to come, they would work through it together.

An hour had gone by, not many words spoken. They just embraced each other, it felt perfect. All of a sudden the door is flung open and three guards rush in fully armed. The pair sits up alarmed. 'The Wizard wishes to see you. Both of you.'


	3. A Choice

**Reviews are appriciated :)**

Before the couple could speak, let alone think they were yanked from their spots and pulled out the door. Glinda managed to grab her wand on the way out. They both knew fighting it would just be a waste of energy so they kept quiet. After about 15 minutes of being yanked and pulled up staircases and down long winding halls they arrived at huge double doors nearly fifty feet high, each with the Wizard's Crest in the center. One guard thumped on the door in a way that must have been a secret code. The door unlocked, and swung open and the women were pushed inside, the door slammed and locked after them. Inside the doors was a large room with a very high ceiling, pillars lined either side of a red carpet that led to stairs and atop the stairs was an oversized thrown, evidently the Wizard's.

'COME FORWARD!' Boomed a voice. Glinda flinched, Elphaba kissed her cheek and closed one cream hand in her own green one and led Glinda up the carpet. Once at the end of the carpet they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Glinda was near perfect at public speaking, she let go of Elphaba's hand and stepped forward. She planted her feet and slammed the end of her wand onto the floor, frimly gripping it. The chair was turned away from them so she spoke loudly. 'What is it you demand Wizard? We have come as you have asked, without making trouble. State your case.'

The large chair swiveled around immidiatly after Glinda finished.

'No need for rudeness Miss Upland. I brought you both here for a civil conversation.' The Wizard stated calmly.

Elphaba stepped forward. 'What makes you think we want to talk with you?'

'And I am certain you brought us here to talk about something in particular. You wouldn't just swipe us from our quarters in the dead of the night to just have a 'civil conversation.'' Glinda snapped.

'Well Miss Upland you are correct. I do have one matter to take care of.' Spoke the Wizard. An odd smile appeared upon his lips.

'What might that be?' Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Wizard stood up and walked down and stood before them. 'Glinda, come here please.' Glinda looked over at Elphaba for guidance, Elphaba nodded and Glinda stepped forward. The Wizard lifted a hand to Glinda's cheek and stroked it softly. 'You are very lovely.'

Elphaba clenched her teeth together and said, 'Do.Not.Touch.Her.'

'Elphaba, please. Be a good girl and stay out of this.' He said. Elphaba lurched forward at the Wizard but Glinda stopped her in time.

Glinda whispered into her ear, 'Just stay calm and civil, he seems to mean no harm-for the time being. Let's just have him out with whatever it is and be on our way.'

Elphaba groaned, took a breath and stepped back.

'Anyways, Glinda.' He said moving closer to her, and placing one arm around her waist. This was Elphaba's breaking point. Elphaba grabbed hold of the Wizard's throat with one hand and motioned Glinda away with the other. Glinda didn't move an inch, she was in shock of what just happened, eyes wide and an open mouth. The Wizard coughed and forced out, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Elphaba scoffed loudly and said, 'And why would THAT be?' She was slightly amused, in case he hadn't noticed the Wizard was under HER control.

'GAURDS!' Screamed the Wizard. All three of them went dead silent. Nothing. No guards came.

'HA. That all, Wizard? No one ca-' All of a sudden the room's light's shut off and moments later turned back on. Elphaba was no where to be seen. It was just Glinda and the Wizard now.

'What did you do to her?!' Glinda screamed.

'Nothing at all, dear. Not to worry. She is right there.' He pointed at the throne and it was turned around by two Gale Forcers. There she was, Elphaba had been tied to the chair and her mouth and eyes were duct taped shut. Her ankles had been tied to the bottom of the throne as well. One Gale Force thug held a rifle to her head, the other stood to the other side of her.

'Sweet Oz. LET HER GO! She didn't DO anything!' She shrieked.

'But she would have, had I not called the gaurds.' He paused. 'Alright, moving on.' He replaced a arm around Glinda. 'Glinda if you don't comply, it's goodbye to Elphaba forever.'

Glinda closed her eyes for a moment and let out a huge sigh. 'Fine.'

'Alright. You must know you are very beautiful. Do you know that?' He spoke in a calm tone.

'Well, sure I guess if you look at it that way..' She trailed off. Glinda was so confused about where he was taking this.

'Well, I have seen what you can do for Oz, through your speeches and the way you talk to people.' He kissed her on the cheek. Glinda at this point wanted to slap him so hard his grandchildren would feel it, but for the sake of Elphaba, didn't. She simply flinched and tried to forget about it. 'I want you to be my Queen.'

She ripped out of his grasp and backed up. 'WHAT?! Why would I EVER want to be YOUR Queen?!'

'Tsk.Tsk. Remember.' He pointed once more at Elphaba. 'If you do not comply darling, I'll have your friend's head blown off her shoulders.'

Another silence filled the room as Glinda was terrified and had not a clue what to do. She HATED the idea of being even in the same room as the Wizard. Let alone his Queen. She loved Elphaba so much. She couldn't see herself with anyone BUT Elphaba, for the sake of her life..she knew what she had to do if she ever had hopes of being with her.

'Well? We havn't all day. What is your choice?' He asked impatiently.

'I…uh…yes.' At that Glinda fell to the floor crying.


End file.
